


NOBODY LIKE YOU

by giyuuu



Category: ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: AlternativeUniverse, F/F, Maybe some angst, Some Fluff, more characters coming soon, whoisjeii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuuu/pseuds/giyuuu
Summary: whereby yeji's mother had always told yeji stories about her friend's daughter but they never met, not until one day.oryeji never expected her imaginary crush on her mother's friend's daughter to be that girl.
Kudos: 2





	NOBODY LIKE YOU

"Remember Jeii ? She's studying in your school now."  
"I've never heard anyone named Jeii in my school."  
"Her name wasn't actually Jeii. She's .."  
"No, no, not her.. You're kidding right ?"

\-----------------------------------------------

10 years ago...

Yeji was just 8 when her mother first told her the antics of her friend's daughter, Jeii. Her friend has been living in New York ever since they graduated so Yeji had never met the lady her mother told her to call 'Aunt'. She doesn't even know the way they looked.  
"Yeji girl, come here let me tell you a story about 'aunt's' daughter." Yeji's mother said, trying to hold her laughter.  
Yeji moved closer to her mother.  
"Jeii scored a 100 on her English exam but was too afraid to tell her mother since there were two zeros. She thought she scored 00 and that her mother would punish her, not realizing there was a one at the front. Her mother was curious why she had hid in her room quickly when she came back from school. When her mother checked on her, she even made fake vomit to pretend she was sick. Only the next day had her mother found out when she phoned the school. It was so hilarious, she almost cried when her mother saw her test paper."  
"Mum. It wasn't even that funny."  
"You should imagine her reaction."  
"I don't know how she looked like."  
"Maybe we'll get to meet her someday when they come back to Korea to visit."  
"I hope so."

................................

"Yeji, aunt's daughter got first place in her school."

"Jeii won a basketball competition. She was the captain."

"Jeii received an award for helping to save a lady from a thief."

"Yeji, aunt's daughter got into a dance school. She's learning hip hop like you, how cool."

"Mum, how does aunt's daughter look like ? Can you describe her?"  
"She has long black hair, her height is not too short but still a little shorter than you. Her features are very distinctive. She looks quiet and kind. She's also very active and smart"  
"She sounds almost perfect as a person."  
"She definitely do."

Yeji always imagined how aunt's daughter looked like.  
'Tall, pretty, large eyes, kind, a smart student, cute, caring, gentle, her ideal type.'  
Maybe the last one too but it was all to herself.

She had always wondered how aunt's daughter was doing and would always threw questions at her mother, not so subtly. Her mother knows she was interested with the latter, but never bothered much about setting them up. Time will do everything, she thinks.

Speaking of that, fate had always been playing with Yeji.

"Yeji, aunt is visiting next Friday. We'll be having dinner together."  
"Mum, I can't attend. I have dance practice next week. Tell them I said hi."  
"Can't you skip once ? They would be leaving the next day."  
"Sorry, mum. Can't do. A big competition is coming up."

"Yeji, good news! Aunt is coming back with her daughter for a week. They will be visiting us tomorrow."  
"Mum, I thought you knew I'm attending camp for the week? I have to leave today."  
"Next time then."

"Aunt is visiting us later at night."  
"Mum, I'm heading to Chaeyeon's for a sleepover did you forget ?"

Yeji always had to be somewhere whenever aunt would visit. Coincident ? 

...........................................................

"Chaeyeon, Heejin, Hyunjin, let's do well. We might get a chance to enter the international competition if we win this." Yeji told her dance team.  
"Yes. We will win this. The other teams can quit. We are getting this bread." Hyunjin replied enthusiastically knowing so well that her opponent was one of the top dance team that had been winning many big competitions.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." a girl from the opponent team commented.  
Yeji turned back, facing a pink-haired girl. 'She sounds cocky' Yeji thought, throwing the girl a frown.  
"Hey, Ryujin why did you do that. Let's not get involved in other people's business." another girl said to the pink-haired girl,  
The pink-haired girl that Yeji had currently identified as Ryujin looked at her. "Do you not know who I am ?"  
Yeji kept quiet. "Lia, stop pulling me. Hey, Yuna stop her." Ryujin said as she was pulled away by her team mates.

The raven-haired girl called Lia then came back to Yeji's team and apologized.  
"I'm so sorry that my group leader, Ryujin was causing a ruckus. Please forgive us. I promise she's not always like this. She must've been in a bad mood."  
"Oh, don't worry about it. We understand." Chaeyeon replied,smiling at Lia.  
"Do you really not know me ?" Lia asked as if she was very sure Yeji would know her.  
"I'm really sorry but I didn't until just now."  
"That's okay. We can be friends."  
"After we beat your assess in this competition." Yeji said in a light manner.  
"Can't wait." Lia chuckled and walked away.

The competition was the best yet that Yeji and her team had ever joined.  
From hip hop to locking to b-boy, various dance routine was shown by the group. Their confidence level had raised so high after performing. Yeji was so sure her team would win. It was Lia's team next (Yeji didn't want to acknowledge Ryujin as the leader) and their performance had Yeji's team shook. They had incorporated ballet and tango into their dance routine. Yeji was amazed by their performance. 'I didn't know you could do that in a dance routine.'

At the end their performance, Yeji and her team had all given up, thinking that Ryujin's team would be winning until a draw was announced. Yeji and her team were so happy. They had went up on stage with the other team and congratulated each other. Even cocky Ryujin had showed them a warm smile. Yeji's team left before Ryujin could even invite them to celebrate together.

"Girls, do you think I came off a little too rude to the other team ?" Ryujin asked her team mates, looking gloomy.  
"You sure do, Ryu. Maybe try controlling yourself sometimes. You'll definitely feel way better." Chae Ryeong said, offering a kind smile.  
"I can try.. By the way, Lia what's with the way you looked at Yeji ?" Ryujin added eyeing her friend closely.  
'It looks like the way I used to look at you.' she thought.  
"I just wanted to be nice. We could be friends, you know."  
"Yea, sure. To celebrate our win (kinda) today, let's head to this new place down the street. I heard their tteokboki is god-tier." 

Ryujin and her team walked down the street to the new restaurant. All of them were extremely chatty today and were all in a good mood. They haven't been able to have such a great competition for a long time, partly because the groups they faced with were always predictable. In secret, they were very motivated by the competition. 

"We're here !" Ryujin announced, looking through the glass door of the restaurant to look for vacant seats. Not so surprisingly, Chae Ryeong went into the restaurant immediaely after she saw someone. "Ryeongchae, why did you just invited yourself in like that ?" Lia said following her and immediately noticed a girl that looked very similar to Chae Ryeong. "This is my sister Chae Yeon. She was in the opponent team earlier." Chae Ryeong said, introducing her sister to Lia. "Hey Chae Ryeong." Yuna tapped Chae Yeon's shoulder and realized she got the wrong person. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were Chae Ryeong." "Oh, don't bother. We get that a lot." Chae Yeon said to Yuna with her soothing voice. 'Can voices be inherited ?' Yuna thought wondering if the sisters naturally had such soft voices.

"Seems like every place is taken except here." Ryujin said walking to her team members not knowing what was going on. She sat down and noticed a group of people sitting at the table next to her looked familiar. She turned towards them and had accidentally made an eye contact with a girl wearing an unusually high ponytail. Yeji turned away, feeling flush on her cheeks. "H-hey, Y-yeji. I want to ap-" Ryujin tried to apologize to Yeji but was cut off. "Did you meet Chae Yeon ?" Lia asked Ryujin, absentmindedly, not being able to grasp what was going on. "No, Lia. Wait, Y-yeji. I'm so sorry for being rude before that." Ryujin apologized followed by a stunned Lia. Yeji was flustered. Her reflex responded automatically by nodding to Ryujin, paired with an awkward smile. "Don't worry, you're forgiven. After all, you looked like a nice person." "Let's be friends." Ryujin suggested, looking away from Yeji. "Sure" Yeji responded, initiating an eye contact. Lia and the rest of the girls smiled. Everyone was relieved that they were able to get along well with each other.

Lia then plopped herself at the seat next to Yeji after they combined the tables together. "Hey, do you usually eat here ?" she asked as she saw Yeji swallowing the food enthusiastically. "No but I love tteokboki and this new place is well known for it." Yeji smiled, like a child eating tteokboki for the first time. 'She is cute.' Lia thought to herself. Meanwhile at the other end of the table, Heejin and Hyunjin were engaging in an 'important' conversation with Ryujin about which bread tasted the best when eaten with tteokbokki while Yuna listened to them seriously. "Don't misunderstand Ryujin. She may look cold but she's an actual dork." Lia said as she saw Yeji staring at Ryujin in the heated conversation. "I'm not interested in her." Yeji said totally blinking her eyes. "I won't deny that she's charming though." Lia added. "There's just something about Ryujin that makes people can't help but to look at her. She's a beauty." Lia smiled. "You say that as if you're not a real beauty yourself." Yeji smirked. Lia turned away, her cheeks turning rosy. "You're good with words." 

Both the groups were able to get along pretty quickly. They had ice cream together for dessert after the lunch. Yeji began speaking more to Ryujin and her members after finding out that they had quite a number of things in common. Their passion for dancing were one of the many. Yeji had found that Ryujin's group have always monitored other groups' performances and would modify moves. Ryujin's group on the other hand admired Chae Yeon's talent on choreographing dances. They had promised to work with one another and to practice together. When the sun is setting, the groups parted ways with each other, reassured as they had exchanged contacts.

'Jeii would be proud of me for being able to make new friends.' Yeji grinned as she walked back home after the long day.


End file.
